theitroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of IT
The Kingdom of IT was an independent state based in The School founded by Smith and encompassing various ICT rooms, that declared intentions to leave the Prefecting system due to minor corruption taking place in the school's senior management during 2006. History Separatist Beginnings In the days prior to the Separatist movement, the school's senior management was seen by many as a failing body, plagued by corruption and mindless bureaucracy that stifled the voices of many pupils in the school. Smith, who had become disillusioned with the senior management stirred up anti-corruption sentiments in many ICT rooms, paving the way for a minor rebellion against the senior management. A loose affiliation of separatists was formed, with Smith as their Head ICT Prefect, pushing for a new government and prefecting system to run along side the stagnant school. Eventually, this Separatist movement established itself as a State, a body formally opposed to the senior management. The members of the Kingdom included the Smith, John, Derek, Jonny, Sammy and Heyes. Although the senior management recognised that many of its ICT rooms were in rebellion, it refused to formally acknowledge the existence of the State as their common government, deeming that doing so would seemingly authorize such behaviour. Early Days After a good start with the defection of ICT 1 and 2 to the State, most of its founding members suddenly left. This was recognised as a major blow for the State, the loss of the Deputy Head ICT Prefect John as well aides Sammy, Heyes and Jonny, although Jonny would later rejoin the State. The State recovered quickly from the losses and upon a suggestion from Acting Deputy Head ICT Prefect Derek, recruited the resourceful Richard. Smith publicly expressed his doubts over Richard's appointment unaware of what a turning point in history this was for the State. Richard's Kingdom Richard was appointed Head ICT Prefect and transformed it into a Kingdom. After the loss of ICT 2, Richard would instead use ICT 1 as his capital, where he ruled from for the good majority of his reign. Richard also claimed Room 18 as part of the Kingdom though it was later reclaimed by the Year 8 hordes within. After this, Richard abandoned an expansionist policy and instead focussed upon defence and protection of the Kingdom itself from such outside threats as Mr. Jackson. Richard was successful to this end, proving himself an extremely competent and effective ruler as well as brilliant tactician. In 2007, Richard appointed David to be his heir, and when his term was up, handed the throne down to him. David's Kingdom and eventual decline Soon after David's rule began he reclaimed Rm18, putting in measures to prevent it becoming overrun like it had during Richard's rule, as well as expanding the IT Room's territory into ICT 2, also making it his capital. David also had to cope with the problems of coping with a shortage of staff, however through a series of reshuffles and streamlining the system, he was able to keep it afloat. Adopting a more expansionist policy than his predecessor, David expanded his territory even further, claiming the entire History Landing for the IT Room. Also during his term, David designed the current flag and coat of arms of the IT Room. Under threat from the school and Miss Abbott, and with no strong heir to lead the Kingdom after the eventual and fast approaching depature of the Cabinet, the Council met to decide the Kingdom's fate. The vote was passed to dissolve the state. Government The government of the IT Rooms has always been a form of dictatorship. This is seen under Smith's separatist State, and Richard's later formed Kingdom of IT and has also continued into his heir David's reign. However, the leaders at the time have also always claimed their dictatorship to be 'benevolent'. During Smith's and Richard's ruling periods, the leader was supported by their 'Higher Council' however, with the appointment of David this was replaced with 'The Cabinet'. Both of these organisations were designed with the intention of splitting the running of the Kingdom between more than one individual. The leader is also supported by their chosen Deputy Head ICT Prefect. Law The lawbook of the Kingdom encompasses many laws, most punishable by death. All laws are decided by the current Head ICT Prefect. The Lawbook Main Article is here Geography and Climate The IT Rooms are mostly room-like in geography however, they feature more computers and IT equipment than a usual room. Also the climate is (obviously) usually the same as standard room temperature - between 20 - 25 degrees Celsius (if not slightly higher). In winter the weather turns into a torrential downpour - seriously damaging roofing in ICT 1. Military The Kingdom did have a military force which was formed by David in 2009, in order to aid his expansionist policies. The military consisted of 30+ men, and at its peak was the most powerful fighting force in all the school. The army itself has not actually participated in any fighting, with practically all of the battles taking place during Richard's term, including the legendary triumph at the Battle of ICT 1. However, due to economical problems, the army's funding was poor, and this led to their eventual abandonment, and the now unprotected Kingdom's defeat at the battle of ICT 2 Economy The Kingdom lacks a real economy, occasionally some trade does occurs between the IT rooms and other departments at The School. It's highest wealth in the kingdom was 25p donated by Mullybobs, unfortunately he gave it to Smith who immediately stole it. As a result he had a temporary death sentence placed on his head for the crime by David. A showing of Ommers the Snowman Series was once presented for paying members of the School all proceeds went to charity. The Minister of State for the Economy at the time of the Kingdom's dissolution was Andrew. Sport Sport is non-existent in the kingdom with a few exceptions. In 2009 Smith attempted to set up a fencing club with four wooden batons he obtained, unfortunately it all descended in to chaos the monitors began battering the crap out of each other, as a result Richard and Smith decided to ban the sport. Also it is an ancient tradition for the current Head ICT Prefect to chase Vladimir around with a stick whilst shouting 'Dee!' Culture and Entertainment The only culture and entertainment in the Kingdom is that given through the Ommers the Snowman Series i.e. not much. The Minister of State for Culture at the time of the Kingdom's dissolution was Vladimir.